


Song of the Sea

by Adriyel



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not too many song lyrics though, Set between Step 2 and 3, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriyel/pseuds/Adriyel
Summary: Cove's always been drawn to the ocean, but he's never had it call to him before. (Pre game release)
Relationships: Cove Holden/MC, Cove Holden/Original Male Character, Cove Holden/Selkie Walker
Kudos: 25





	Song of the Sea

Cove keeps the window over his bed open at night. The sound and smell of the ocean was a calming presence and he would often find himself lulled to sleep as it washed over him. Tonight, however, as he laid in bed, listening to the familiar sounds, on the edge of his hearing, he thought he heard something else. Some new sound on the ocean breeze, almost like a song.

He sat up, untangling himself from the bed sheets. Leaning more towards the window, he could see some sort of glowing light down on the beach, shimmering blue in the waves. And as he focused, the more sure he was that there was, in fact, some sort of song coming from the shore. Soft, yet somehow familiar.

Curiosity surged in him, and he quickly got sandals on. He shuffled out of the house quietly, but unconcerned that he would wake the other occupant of the house. His dad slept like the dead, a fact that used to upset him when he was younger, but found more and more useful as he grew up. Whenever he felt like he needed Selkie’s advice, or comfort, or just his company, out of the house Cove would sneak, off to his best friend’s.

Thinking of his most treasured friend, Cove couldn’t help but wonder if he should swing by his house, to invite him on the adventure. Anything new or interesting that they came across -whether book, place, or person - could be an adventure to Selkie, and with his bold self-confidence, he would barrel through to the end, enjoying every second of it. His compassion and desire to gladden the hearts of others ensured that those he roped along would also be delighted by whatever shenanigans they came across.

Looking back on it, Cove figured that was probably the main reason Selkie had so quickly attached to him, new and different and so incredibly sad as he had been, and Cove had had no defense against the straightforward affection and joy Selkie radiated just as a matter of being. It had been impossible to not respond in kind. And in no time at all, Cove was quickly involved in every one of his friend’s adventures.

Not that Selkie pushed him, no; he invited. Hand outstretched, waiting for Cove to make the first move, and sweeping him along once he did. And even if their romps took them slightly out of Cove’s comfort zone at first, he’d never felt like he was unsafe or pulled into danger. Even if the people they met weren’t always kind, Selkie would put himself between Cove and whatever he deemed a threat. A sight that soon grew slightly ridiculous as Cove grew taller, and more active, and started outstripping his friend in most every physical aspect.

His musing was pulled short as Cove realized he was on the hill behind Selkie’s house. A path so familiar to him that he walked it without noticing, as he had tonight. Now that he was here, and closer to the beach, he realized he definitely could hear singing, and, in fact, he didn’t need to wake Selkie up to see the sea lights. It was Selkie singing, down at the edge of the waves, and from his place on the hill, Cove could just barely make out his figure, but there was no mistaking that shock of long hair flowing in the ocean breeze. Or that voice.

_“Between the sands, between the shore…”_

Cove bounded down the hill. Much like the path between his house and Selkie’s, the path from Selkie’s house to the beach was also a familiar, well worn one, and despite the dark, there was enough moonlight to be able to see what few pitfalls there might be. As he drew closer, the song grew louder.

“ _From the shell, the song of the sea…”_

Getting to the beach wall, instead of trying to find the stairs down to the shore, he just vaults over the stones, landing easily in the sand. Tide was low right now he saw, the shore more exposed, and Selkie, he could also see, was on a rock that was usually covered during high tide. One that they often used as a diving point when they swam.

_“Neither quiet nor calm, searching for love again…”_

The black waves lapped against the stone, and the shore, and every wave was edged in a shimmering blue light. Selkie’s hair was loose, flowing in the wind coming off the ocean. He could see that his friend was in his pajamas, just as he was. Seeing a light blanket abandoned on the sand, he kicked off his sandals next to it, and continues towards Selkie. Cove stops just shy of the surf, watching Selkie sing as the waves broke over his feet.

_“Mo ghrá-_ Cove! _”_ Selkie had turned around towards the noise, Cove supposed. Bathed in the moonlight, he could see the giant grin that spread over his best friend’s face. Always that smile directed at him, as if Selkie couldn’t ever be anything other overjoyed at his presence. Cove couldn’t help the smile that spread in response.

“Selkie, what in the world are you doing out here?” He asked, chuckling. Selkie laughed along, and stretched out a hand to him. Gently, Cove waded through the surf, mesmerized by the swirling sea sparkles, before grabbing Selkie’s hand and climbing onto the rock.

“Oh, you know, just trying to ensnare humans to their doom.” His voice had a breathless quality that it got when he’d been singing for quite a while, Cove noted.

“And how’s that going?” He asked, trying to focus on something other than the heat Selkie's smaller form radiated, and what feeling it did to him.

“Pretty good, honestly. I got one.” Selkie squeezed their joined hands. “Luckily it was exactly the one I wanted, so I don't need to continue.”

“Oh, re-really?” Cove stammered, blushing fiercely. Just like with everything else, Selkie was straightforward with his… flirting? Interest? Cove wasn’t quite sure how to describe it. It was something that was so prevalent for them that he honestly can’t be sure when it started, just that it seemed like it has always been there between them. He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, looking into the dark purple eyes. “So what are you gonna do with me now that you got me?”

“Exactly what a Selkie is supposed to do with their catches...” Selkie grabbed his other hand, giving a wicked grin. “Drag them to the deep.”

With that Selkie threw himself off balance, towards the water, and with that warning Cove had enough time to brace for it, but he love swimming and he loved the ocean and he loved Selkie. So he followed. And as they fell, and the water was displaced and disturbed, suddenly all around them was alight with bright blue glow.

And it was as if time froze and Cove knew he’d remember this for the rest of his life. The weightless feeling of falling, Selkie reaching for him and the warmth of his hand in Cove’s own, while the water shimmered around them and lit up Selkie’s smile, and glittering eyes and Cove thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful and unearthly. And the moment passed and water was swirling all around and above them.

The water here wasn’t the deepest even at the best of time, but with low tide, there was barely enough to swim in. So in no time, Cove was back above water, laughing. Selkie had surfaced before him, and started giggling along with Cove’s laughter. Cove’s laughter turned to sputtering as Selkie splashed water at him. Cove looked at Selkie, grinning a challenge.

_‘Well, nothing else to do, then.’_ He thought, and returned the grin and the attack. What followed was the most unreal, dream-like water fight as the black water rose into blue waves as they pushed and pulled and dove around each other.

He’s not sure how long they fought, but they eventually tired out, and he half leaned, half sat on the rock, Selkie tucked against his chest. It was very late now, in fact the sky behind the hills was starting to lighten considerably and Cove was starting to feel tired down to his bones, but he just held Selkie, sighing with contentment, half zoning out.

“I love you, you know?” Selkie murmured, his arms wrapping around Cove’s neck. Cove hummed in response, eyes closed as he leaned down to soaked in Selkie’s body heat… and then Selkie’s words sank in.

“O-oh.” He started blushing again.

“I’m in love with you, even. You didn’t know?” Selkie asked, though he already knew the answer.

“No, I knew… of course I knew… you just never said it before.” He huffed, face still hot, and hugged Selkie closer. “I love you too, Selkie.”

“Yeah, I knew that. It _is_ really nice to hear though.” Selkie hummed. “Can I get a kiss now? I really want one.” Cove laughed quietly, before pressing his lips to Selkie’s in a gentle kiss. His lips were soft, and warm, and tasted mostly of salt water, but Cove figured his did too, and really, he didn't mind at all.

“I was going to ask if I could kiss you, but as usual, you beat me to it.” He groused, not even the littlest bit upset, after they parted. Selkie chuckled and shrugged.

“Four years seemed like it was long enough to wait.” He said with a smile. “I’m only patient to a- to a point.” His last sentence was interrupted by a large yawn. Cove stood up off the rock.

“We should probably head back.” He started pulling Selkie along out of the rising tide, back to shore. “You can crash at my house, Dad’s gonna be at work early, so we’ll be able to sleep in.”

“Ye-yeah.” His boyfriend attempts to speak around another yawn. “I’ll steal some of your pajamas.”

“I’m pretty sure you left some clothes there already.” He reminded him as he picked up his sandals.. And he had, they were even clean, too.

“And I’m pretty sure I’ll just steal your pajamas.” Selkie retorted, picking up his blanket and wrapping it around them. It would take a little longer to get back to his house, but he didn’t really mind, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. As the sun started to rise, Cove realized they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Mo ghrá' - Irish, My love
> 
> Art that inspired this piece, also drawn by me: https://adriyelchan.tumblr.com/post/189280298354/sea-sparkles   
> If you wanna see more of Selkie Walker, check there, I got quite a few pieces of him~!
> 
> Lyrics blatantly taken from 'Song of the Sea', but really, what did you expect with an MC named Selkie? XD
> 
> Set between Steps 2 and 3, just how I see my MC, Selkie, and Cove getting that relationship upgrade. SoCal actually got a visit from sea sparkles in the year 2018, but the lovebirds would have been 20 then, and I feel like Selkie wouldn't have waited that long to start actually dating Cove~ Cove, the sweetheart, is willing to wait forever~! XD Plus, I have no idea what Cove is going to be doing after high school~! 
> 
> I have a few more drabble ideas, so~! Hopefully, I can get them written~


End file.
